


Lullaby

by zoeteniets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incubus!stiles, Light Bondage, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/zoeteniets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a craving for incubus!stiles and then this happened. </p><p>Stiles has been waiting for Peter to ripen under his touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to The Cure's Lullaby when writing this and that heavily influenced the imagery and dialogue. Maybe give this a miss if you really don't like spiders... 
> 
> Not beta-ed, feel free to message me if you spot errors or you think I should change the rating :)

Peter had always thought that he was the ultimate hunter; that he could have anyone he wanted as his prey and they would rightly tremble in fear.

It had never occurred to him that there was another predator, not stronger than him but possessed of an entirely different skill set, that had set sights on him as its quarry.

Now that his wrists were tied to the bed he knew his mistake for what it was, of course.

He’d always known there was something about Stiles, something hidden that the others had not picked up on. He’d been serious when he had offered the boy the bite- he would have become a beautiful werewolf. He was showing all the signs of it already- the sharp wit and intelligence combined with his special instincts of sensing hidden dangers, and the recklessness to rush into them head first. Peter had perceived that what he saw was something that escaped the notice of the others, like a siren song that only he could hear.

He’d put it down to blind stupidity on the part of his nephew and the ragtag group of teenagers he had surrounded himself with, rather than Stiles’ nature being one that appealed for more base and instinctual reasons than mere  _human_  attraction.

But he had found himself tied to the bed frame, the night after a full moon where he was both week from the change and yet charged energy that couldn’t find a proper outlet even under the thrall of the moon. The spider known as Stiles was creeping towards him, eyes flashing liquid amber. He moved with fluid grace, gracefully crawling towards him until he was seated across Peter’s hips, the arachnidan fingers delicately twining around his bound wrists.

Instinct made him strain against the bonds, although his wolf didn’t know if it was fighting to escape, or to reach out and capture the alluring creature currently pinning him down. Stiles only smiled.

“Sush, now. Be quiet my precious boy” he breathed against Peter’s skin, voice softer than shadows. He tongued gently at the edge of his jaw, moving along the very edge of his ears where the nerve endings sparked with sensation, before lapping at his eyelids, kitten like and gentle. Peter couldn’t help but disobey and arch into the touch.

“Oh Peter, dear Peter- you’re going to taste so good” Stiles lightly ran his fingers down the insides of Peter’s arms “I’ve been simply  _starving_  thinking about you” He lunged forwards and burred his nose in the juncture where Peter’s shoulder met his neck, inhaling deeply. His weight rested completely against Peter, the hard pressure against his length causing his cock to fill in response.

Stiles pressed his forearms against Peter’s chest, those long fingers creeping through his hair. His hips spread shamelessly out so that he could rub their hardness together. As the first jolts of pleasure sang across Peter’s body Stiles bent his head and liked them from his skin.

“Delicious, just as I thought” Stiles sat up fully, pressing his hipbones even more into Peter’s flesh, and removed the robe he was wearing. In the pale light of the room his skin shone like gossamer, an unholy light radiating from him, revealing his true nature.

Peter dug his heals in and lifted himself as much as he could from the bed, testing the bonds that held him. The sudden realisation that Stiles was wet, slick and relaxed had his claws and fangs breaking free before he could think about stopping them.

“Don’t struggle like that or I will only love you more” Stiles warned teasingly, but he began to twist and flick at Peter’s nipples regardless.

“What are you waiting for?” Peter finally asked, voice far more ragged than he would have hoped it to be.

“Oh this is just an exercise in delayed gratification” Stiles hummed, cocking his head in an innocent way that belied the sensuous rolling of his hips. He stretched upwards and Peter watched entranced as skin moved over dainty rib bones, muscles gently flexing. The boy was preening, showing off for him.

“But seriously though, I had to wait. I want to make this so good for you dear Peter, and I’m was afraid that if we rush I’d rip you open”

Peter could do nothing but groan and arch “there are worst ways to go I imagine”

Stiles laughed at that, “you always were a tease”

“I’ve been trying to get you attention for ages” Peter admitted

Stiles smirked “I saw”

“So why now?”

“I wanted to wait until you were ripe, until you were as hungry for this as I am” with that, Stiles slid his tongue into Peter’s mouth, drinking from him deeply, letting him taste the danger on Stiles’ tongue. His wolf should have growled ‘danger’ but instead it howled with want, rattling his bones with the sheer force of his desire. When Stiles pulled back once more his lips were shining and red. “You’re a real delicacy Peter, I wanted to make sure I could have as much of you as possible. So I teased. I flirted. I made you jealous. And I made it so that you thought of me so much that every orgasm that you had without me was unsatisfying and cold”

He reached back and took Peter’s cock in an grip that managed to both be strong and as soft as spider-silk. Stiles positioned it so Peter could feel the head just push at his rim, feel the heat that hid in his body.

“It’s ok though Peter, I know I have a lot to make up to you” he sighed sinking down. “I thought you should know that it was just as torturous for me to see you laid out like a banquet and not reach out and bite you. But now I can indulge”

Finally he was pressed right down on Peter’s cock, a satisfied smirk hanging from his lips. Peter strained in his bonds to push up and deeper into the burning warmth of Stiles’ body.

“Good boy” the spider sighed covering Peter’s body with his own and sucking into his mouth to drink from him once more, “now let’s see how much you’ve got to give”  


End file.
